Road of the Seal Master
by XIIIroxasKOD
Summary: Naruto makes a promise after being saved by a purple haired Anbu, now he must work all nine of his tails off to become a level 10 seal master. no pairing


This will be my first series on fanfiction so Don't expect a whole lot. I don't think this series will be going anywhere. I don't have any planes outside a basic plot.

Also in this anko was an anbu so yah

Anyways... enjoy

I am not masashi kishimoto and do not own Naruto (duh)

He always wondered why the Hokage made him stay inside on his birthday, now he knew. His trip had started innocent enough. he planed to go out, see the festival, eat ramen, go home. Oh how wrong he was. He now found himself wondering what had possessed him to leave his apartment. The Kyuubi festival, yes that was it, in his eight years of never once had he participated in the annual event which took place just down the street.

A sound from down the alleyway roused him from his thoughts. He turned using the light of the setting sun to see a single man walking slowly towards him; broken bottle in hand.

"There you are you little bastard!" The man yelled. "Thought you could get away from me did you?" The boy knew there was no point in hiding any longer. He reached into his back pouch for a training kunai. "Oh how cute." The man jeered closing the gap between them. " the demon wants to play ninja."

The youth dropped into a ready stance, but he knew it was hopeless. This man was right, at this point he was just playing ninja, he had under a month of academy training. His meager amount of ninja training was useless against an adult with fully developed muscles.

The man brought the bottle down with a strong overhead swing. The boy dogged, but not quite fast enough, the broken bottle tore through much of his right sleeve and scraping much of his arm. The man swung again, a side swipe this time, faster and with more discipline, connecting with the child's head.

"Come on! Something like you ought to put up more of a fight!" the man said admiring his handy work.

The boy's vision was fading he attempted to readjust his stance,but stumbled and fell over.

"What's going on here!" a voice called in an angry tone.

"I was just putting this lowlife scum in it's place. A little justice for what it did to us!" the man called back, the satisfaction evident in his voice.

" You have a screwed up sense of justice!" The voice replied angrily, stepping out of the shadows to reveal a women of average height, clad in Anbu gear,with a viper mask.

" I was just finishing what the fourth star-" The man was interrupted by a punch in the jaw followed by a swift kick to the ribs. The man was sent rocketing into a wall, he did not stand up again.

" Don't ever speak of him again maggot. You aren't worthy to speak his name, let alone touch his legacy."the woman spoke in a tone of distaste.

The women walked past the fallen man to the small child whom was struggling to his feet. "Easy there kid, that was quite a hit you took." she said lending the boy a hand up.

"Thank you" he responded before nearly collapsing again. The child wobbled around a little more before the Anbu realized that he still needed some help.

"Guess I'll have to carry you, huh twerp." the woman grumbled out. Said twerp nodded meekly in reply. "Whats your name kid?" no reply was made. The Anbu lifted the boy up in her arms "I guess I could just keep calling you twerp, though you probably wouldn't like that would you?"

The woman began to walk, slowly at first, but gaining speed as she made sure she wouldn't drop him. They continued like this for some time before the boy spoke in a hushed voice "Naruto"

"I don't think you should eat for a while yet twerp." The Anbu responded, knowing the meaning of his words the same way she knew which direction his apartment was.

They continued on for a while longer before the boy spoke again. "My name is-"

"yes what about your name, Twerp" the Anbu cut off.

"My name is Naruto" Naruto stated a little louder then before.

"Oh... nice." the Anbu said uninterestedly "You wouldn't happen to have a family name, would you twerp?"

Naruto's face went sour. Family name, That was a rough subject for him. He was an orphan, and although he had a family name, he felt it was more than likely just a sequence of letters assigned to him by his orphanage. He quickly considered telling her his 'family name', but decided against it.

"no" he responded concisely. The anbu looked down at him, he looked back, taking in what little of her features weren't covered by her mask. He took note of the unruly purple hair pulled back into a rough ponytail thing, but that was about it.

She seemed to accept this answer. They turned into an ally and up some stairs to Naruto's front door. Then something strange happened, the door opened, and the Anbu stepped inside unhindered. Naruto was fairly certain he locked this door, he may be a bit of a scatterbrain, but this was...

His thought left unfinished as he was unceremoniously dropped onto his beat up couch. He was upset for a moment, before realizing how happy he was to be away from the man hunt. Naruto got as comfortable as he could, though the couch was a bit lumpy, he settled himself down alright. The Anbu turned to leave. Naruto was about to thank her but...

The Anbu dropped hard to one knee, hands gripping her neck in pain, struggled breathing was heard from her obscured mouth.

Naruto sat up fast, quickly wishing he had not for his head began to hurt again. "Are you okay? Whats wrong?" he cried out. Lifting himself shakily to his feet and walking over to her trying to get a look at her neck.

"I'm. Fine." she got out through gritted teeth.

Naruto was not the most perceptive among his age group, but he knew what 'fine' sounded like and that most certainly was not it. Naruto did not know what to do about it though. He could tell she wasn't going to tell him what to do so he observed the situation for himself. She was on the floor now, she was sweaty, she seemed to be in a lot of pain but had loosened her grip on her neck a good bit.

Naruto had an Idea. He ran into a his small kitchen. Grabbed a clean cloth from a small drawer, and ran it through some cold water. He came back to the Anbu, he was quite sure she was now unconscious, though now convulsing uncontrollably. Naruto removed her hand from her neck and applied the wet cloth.

Did he think it would do anything? Well no, this kind of medical emergency seemed far out of his league, and quite frankly he thought she was going to die. What he did not expect was for the convulsions to slow, her breathing to normalize, and for the water from the cloth to begin evaporating.

The towel began to burn his hands so he removed it from her neck and saw there three ink blots. He returned to the kitchen to cool the cloth once more. Returning to find the Anbu laying on her side, still except for the shallow breathing.

Placing the cloth on her neck once more. He decided that maybe he should get her a pillow or something. He moved for his nearby couch picking up a spare pillow and moved it onto the floor next to the Anbu. He then proceed to roll her over onto her back. Reaching for the cloth once more, and finding it rather hot, not steaming but hot, he decided to cool it again.

This cycle of the cloth warming, and him cooling it continued well into the night. Finally around 10pm. The Anbu stirred from her rest. Naruto, who had been sitting near by to check the cloth periodically, took notice.

"Are you feeling alright?" he posed the question tentatively, as if he didn't wish to know the answer.

"Don't worry, I'm alright." she replied with only the slightest hint of a strain. The silence setttled once more.

"what was that? You looked like you were in a lot of pain." Naruto asked once again afraid of the answer.

"I suppose you deserve an explanation. After all, what you just witnessed must have come as a bit of a shock." She continued " judging from where you have placed that cloth you must have seen those three blots of ink?" Naruto nodded in recognition. " well that is called a seal, but not just any seal. It's a cursed seal."

"Can't you just remove it if it hurts you so much." The boy asked staring at the spot where he placed the cloth.

" Good concept but so far I and several high ranking seal masters have been unable to."

Naruto, being the optimistic child he was, responded " well then I'll have to remove it myself."

This brought a light chuckle out of the viper masked Anbu. "I'm afraid it's not so simple Twerp. You would have to be a level ten or higher sealing master to have a chance at removing this."

"well I said I will do it, so I will, simple as that. It might take a while, but I'll reach level ten! Promise!" Naruto responded optimistically

" alright then champ." Anbu responded, not expecting him to even remember this tomorrow. "I should be fine now, so go get some sleep." Naruto, not wanting to disturb her further, did just that.

Because applying a cold cloth fixes everything.

Let me know what you all think. Too little description, not enough dialog, any words that were poorly choosen

I am already aware that the length is far to short, but I feel if I try to drag my chapters on they will loose what little quality they have.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
